Sketching
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Zexion does some reminiscing about his two favorite blondes, while he happens to have a sketchbook in his lap.


Zexion walked through the rows that the hundreds of bookshelves created, skimming through the titles printed on the spines of the books they held. All of the books he saw he had either read already, or didn't seem interesting enough to read at the moment. After a good twenty minutes of looking through the various shapes and sizes of literature, he gave up, plopping down on his cobalt blue lounge chair with a discontented sigh. Then he chuckled a bit.

"Nobodies can get bored, too." He said to himself quietly, finding it amusing that supposedly emotionless vessels could feel boredom at all. "Although," he supposed, "boredom is really felt in the brain and not the heart." The Cloaked Schemer let out another dissatisfied sigh and looked through the tall library windows. His eyes immediately rested on the heart shaped celestial body that floated so perfectly in the eternal darkness of space, casting a soft glow over everything below it.

Kingdom Hearts.

Up there, in that mystifying moon, lied millions upon billions of hearts. And somewhere among them, his own heart remained, along with the hearts of his family. His friends. His brothers (and sister) in arms. Somewhere among the uncountable number of hearts were the hearts of his comrades in Organization XIII. They, along with every other heart ever captured by heartless only to be released by a Keyblade, weaved together to form the miraculous celestial body that Xemnas thought would one day be complete and finally return the hearts that the members longed for. The bluenette walked to his desk drawer and pulled out his sketchbook, deciding if he couldn't read, he would draw instead. He internally rolled his eyes. One member, IX, refused to accept fate. He said he truly believed they did have hearts. To this day, he still believed that it didn't matter that Kingdom Hearts wasn't completed, because our hearts were dormant, waiting for something or someone to make them realize that it was still there and still letting them feel emotions. Zexion sighed. The bluenette had thought the idea was ridiculous. That it had no logic behind it and was therefore not possible. On the other hand, Xemnas's theory didn't make much sense either. Zexion had considered the task of attempting to complete Kingdom Hearts completely pointless until the thirteenth member was introduced into the Organization. Zexion sat back down on the lounge chair Indian style, opening the sketchbook to a clean page and putting it in his lap. He smiled slightly.

Roxas.

Number XIII, Roxas. A lean, short, blonde child who could summon and control the Keyblade. Having him in their rank was a big advantage to Organization XIII. Until he had joined, the other members had no way of collecting the hearts that heartless released after they were slain. Those hearts instead found their way into other heartless. It was an endless cycle that Roxas finally broke, and he was praised because of it. In the beginning, Zexion had paid the Keyblader no mind. It wasn't until the blonde had asked him a question he didn't know the answer to that Zexion actually started to pay attention to Roxas. He had asked why Nobodies look older than their Somebodies. An observation that Zexion realized was correct, but had no idea why. While he went off to discover the answer to said question, Roxas had started a commotion in the Grey Area about the oldest and youngest members. Zexion eventually figured out and told the rest of the Organization that their appearance varied based on the maturity of their Somebody. But nonetheless, the fight continued, until Roxas figured out that Zexion was the youngest member. After that, the bluenette had brought the blonde to the library and told him about his past. Roxas had asked about it after he'd asked the first question. Zexion smirked. He looked at the page in his sketchbook. Seeing that it was now full, he flipped to the next page and continued.

Through that time spent in the library, VI and XIII had actually become…friends? The bluenette didn't really know what to call it. Whatever they were, they had become close enough for Zexion to remember the feeling of worry when the blonde passed out on a mission. It turned out that Roxas had simply caught a cold. Naturally, seeing as he was the only one who knew how, Zexion cared for him. When Roxas woke up, he made an odd request: for Zexion to wear the maid's outfit he had worn as Ienzo. Although he didn't know why, the bluenette felt comfortable enough with the blonde to actually do it, only to have Roxas nearly pounce on him when he re-entered his room. Playfully, of course. Roxas thought Zexion looked cute in the outfit. Zexion snickered, again flipping to a clean page.

Roxas had made Zexion question whether or not IX had been right with his theory. Swallowing his pride, he'd apologized for mocking the Melodious Nocturne's beliefs and had quickly become "friends" with him as well. One day, all three had happened to get the day off, and ended up lounging in Demyx's bedroom while said dirty blonde played sitar music. But he played too much, and the strings broke. Demyx left to fix them, and Zexion had wandered around the bedroom, which was filled with different strings instruments. Roxas asked the bluenette to play piano for him, which he reluctantly did. When the song was over, the blonde asked Zexion to teach him how to play. The schemer agreed and discovered that although Roxas was good at memorizing notes, he had problems with keeping tempo. To aid with his time keeping, Zexion had put his hand over Roxas's and made his fingers press the keys at the correct time. When he removed his hand, Roxas was playing properly. The blonde had given him a smug smile, but that smile was also filled with sincere happiness and thankfulness. It caught the bluenette off guard, but he couldn't help but grin back. Zexion groaned at the next memory, flipping the page again.

Roxas was a good kid. No one would, or really _could_, deny that. But even the best of people have their bad moments. It had started with Larxene trying to cut the bluenette's bangs off, and escalated from there. Zexion hid in Roxas's room to avoid the Savage Nymph, but after refusing to tell the blonde why he was being pursued, Roxas had threatened to cut off his bangs and find out for himself. The bluenette tried and failed to get away, soon discovering Roxas had locked the door beforehand to avoid Larxene if she were to return. It was the first time he had cried since becoming a nobody. Roxas, seeing the tears, backed off and comforted him. Zexion eventually explained why he wore his hair like that, to cover his right eye, which for whatever reason stayed silver like Ienzo's eyes instead of becoming midnight blue like his left. The blonde was very understanding on the matter. Zexion had made the Keyblader breakfast the next morning as a thank you, along with pinning his bangs back to show the rest of the Organization his "flaw". Page flip. Zexion felt his face heat a bit.

This time, it had been a big misunderstanding that caused the moment to be so memorable. They were sharing the library, but Roxas wasn't reading. He was instead staring at Zexion. Zexion ignored him. The blonde eventually stood and examined him closer, coming to the conclusion that Zexion was the last virgin in the Organization. Taking it upon himself to fix Zexion of his "problem", Roxas dragged him to Luxord. After a bit of convincing, Luxord agreed to take the bluenette's virginity and went off somewhere. While waiting for his return, Zexion found out that the blonde's definition of a virgin was someone who didn't have any body piercings. He breathed the biggest sigh of relief of his life and ended up getting his lower left ear pierced twice. To say it hurt was an understatement. Zexion's fingers brushed over the two small earrings that dangled from the now healed holes and smirked. He flipped the page again.

The blonde was hardheaded, a trait that Zexion swears he picked up from VIII. He also didn't like being useless. Both of these things led to Roxas bugging Zexion in the lab, trying to help him. He didn't have anything for the blonde to do, but eventually Roxas convinced him to let him be a test subject. And so, the blonde drank unlabeled potions and Zexion recorded their effects. The first made Roxas grow cat ears and a tail. The Keyblader, getting curious, made Zexion drink the rest and grew ears of his own. The second made Roxas into a girl. Roxas used that to tease the bluenette, and ended up getting elbowed in the stomach. Neither drank the third potion. Roxas tried to slap the back of Zexion's head and instead hit the vial. It exploded and they switched bodies. The fourth, they both drank to undo the body switching one. It turned Roxas pink and Zexion purple. Roxas was only concerned about his hair. The fifth and last potion gave the blonde the appearance of a French maid. He had walked out of the lab after that, accusing Zexion of doing it on purpose.

Zexion sighed contently. These memories…they made him feel…appreciative? Loved? Not alone? He really didn't have a word for it besides simply _happy_. He flipped through his new pictures, chuckling when he saw exactly what he had drawn. Just then, Roxas walked into the library.

"Hey there, Zexy." Zexion rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Good afternoon, XIII. And please stop calling me Zexy." Roxas smiled innocently.

"Now why would I do that, Sexy Zexy?"

"Perhaps because I've asked you nicely several times?"

"Emphasis on several times. If I didn't do it before, why would I now?"

"Because it isn't my name?"

"Yeah I know, that's why it's called a _nick_name." Zexion sighed and closed his sketchbook. Roxas looked down at it, eyes twinkling with curiosity. "What's that?"

"Obviously, it's a sketchbook."

"Is it yours?"

"Yes it is."

"Can I see it?"

"Absolutely not." The blonde pouted and put his fists on his hips.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't for you to see." Roxas blinked and made a "hmph" noise before dawning a devious smirk. He lunged for the book, but Zexion stood up, making Roxas plow head first into the material of the lounge chair. He growled and stood again.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now." Zexion rolled his eyes and smirked back.

"I'm _so_ scared, I'm positively _shaking_ in my boots." Roxas growled again and ran at Zexion. Zexion dropped the book, grabbed Roxas's wrist, and flipped him onto the long sofa. The blonde, who was now hanging on the sofa upside down, blinked several times.

"Dude, where'd you learn to do that?" Zexion smirked and turned to pick up his sketchbook.

"Expect the unexpected, XIII." He turned and came face to face with a half amused, half annoyed blonde boy. Zexion did a mental double take. How had Roxas gotten up and close to him so quickly and quietly? Roxas smirked.

"Expect the unexpected, _VI_." Roxas tackled the bluenette to the floor and again attempted to take the book. Zexion put up a good fight. After about five minutes of rolling over each other, they ended up with Roxas straddling the bluenette's hips, pinning one wrist above Zexion's head with one hand, and reaching for the sketchbook. Zexion had his knees bent and legs spread, still holding the book out of his reach with his free hand. "Let me see the book already!" The blonde yelled, which was unnecessary, their faces mere inches apart.

"I said _no_!" Zexion replied, squirming under the blonde's weight. He wasn't heavy exactly, the bluenette just wasn't used to physical contact. Neither boy seemed to care about their…intimate position. Either that, or they didn't notice.

Four others, on the other hand, did notice.

Vexen, Lexaeus, Demyx, and Axel stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. They had been looking for the boys for a half an hour. Lexaeus just stared, wide eyed, as the boys continued to struggle, oblivious of their presence. Vexen was also staring, face extremely red, watching his "son" writhe underneath the blonde. Axel was in shock, face twisting into the perfect combination of a "WTF" and "holy shit!" expression, as he pointed at them and tried (and epically failed) to say something, looking at the boys, to the other three men, and back to the boys several times. Demyx simply giggled and quietly made the "bow chika wow wow" noise. But the one thing all four were doing, were having very…naughty thoughts, starring Roxas and Zexion. Lexaeus, finally deciding that prolonged exposure to the two in this position would result in nosebleeds, cleared his throat. VI and XIII looked up at them and blushed scarlet, Roxas standing and helping Zexion up. Demyx giggled again.

"Don't mind us, please, continue!" He said, still giggling like a fangirl. Axel and Vexen both slapped their hand over Demyx's mouth, lest the two boys listen to him. Vexen shook his head furiously as he tried and failed to dissipate his crimson blush.

"No no, no continuing! _Please_, no continuing! VI, are you _trying_ to send me to an early grave?" Zexion flushed deeper.

"It's XIII's fault, I swear. You _know_ I wouldn't do that, _nor_ would I try to send you into a shock induced coma."

"Well, you just came pretty gods damned close!" Roxas and Zexion scratched the back of their necks.

"Sorry, Vexen…" They muttered. Vexen sighed and nodded before a question floated into his mind.

"You two don't go _that way_, do you?" The thought of the two youngest members being homosexual scared him a bit, especially if they were gay for each other. Said boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Possibly." Zexion answered calmly.

"Probably." Roxas answered at the same time. Vexen shuddered as his mind was again assaulted with explicit images. His blush brightened as he walked back to the lab, muttering something about Xigbar turning him into a pedophile. Lexaeus watched Vexen's retreating figure. When he was out of sight, he gave the small blonde a protective look.

"Lubricant." He said sternly. He turned the big brother-ish gaze to Zexion. "Protection." And with that, he followed Vexen into the lab. Roxas snickered and elbowed Zexion playfully.

"I think Lexaeus thinks I'm on top." Zexion turned red again and rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams." Demyx was bent over at the waist, his sides clenching from the excessive laughter. Axel seemed to be in a shock induced coma, but was still standing. Demyx calmed down and snapped his fingers in front of Axel's face. He jolted back into awareness.

"OH CRAP DEMYX I JUST HAD THE SMEXIEST DREAM EVER!" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"And what dream was that?"

"ROXAS AND ZEXION WERE-" At that moment, the frantic pyro noticed the two boys. Just to tease Axel, Roxas winked at him and hugged Zexion around the waist. Zexion sent him a questioning look. Roxas gestured to Axel. The bluenette nodded and smirked, running a finger suggestively from Roxas's chin, to his throat, to his neck, and down to his collarbone. Axel dawned his Holy WTF face again and pointed at the boys. "HOLY MOTHER OF SHIVA, IT WAS REAL!" He yelled. Blood dripped out of his nose and onto the white carpet. Realizing this, Axel pinched his nose and ran to the bathroom. Demyx sweatdropped and walked to the boys.

"Alrighty then, who wants to tell ol' Dem Dem what really happened?" the dirty blonde said, still giggling a bit. He knew them well enough to know that they wouldn't do anything like _that_. Well, not in the library, at least. Roxas pointed to the book in Zexion's hands.

"He wouldn't let me see his drawings, so I tried to take it from him!" All was silent for a few moments. Demyx snatched the book away from Zexion and handed it to Roxas.

"Here ya go." He said. Roxas smirked and Zexion's eyes went wide.

"IX!"

"What? If you had just let him see in the first place, you wouldn't have ended up in that position!" Zexion tapped his chin.

"I guess that's true…" Roxas nodded.

"Yes it is." He opened the sketchbook to the pages he had seen Zexion working on and smiled. He motioned for Demyx to stay where he was when he tried to look at the book as well.

The first picture was a back view of VI and XII, Zexion's hand on Roxas's back, leading him. From when Zexion had told the blonde about his past. Next was of the two of them again, this time with Zexion in a maid's outfit, trying to force feed Roxas his cough medicine. Roxas snickered at this one. It was from when Zexion had taken care of him. The page after was of all three of them. Zexion was playing piano, Demyx playing an electric guitar, and Roxas listening contently. It was when they had the day off together. After that, there was a picture of Zexion curled in on himself, Roxas hugging him. That was from the haircut incident. Next page was a picture of Roxas, Zexion, and Luxord. Luxord was holding a piercing gun to the bluenette's ear, Roxas was holding Zexion's hand, and Zexion looked as if he was having second thoughts. Roxas chuckled at the picture bluenette's expression. The second to last page showed both Roxas and Zexion with cat ears and a cat tail, Zexion looking very annoyed while Roxas looked intrigued and mischievous, looking the boy over. Roxas's smile widened at the last picture. It wasn't from a memory. It was a simple sketch, but it looked better than all the others combined.

Roxas and Zexion were standing next to each other. Demyx had his arms draped along their shoulders, his chin resting on their heads. He was smiling brightly. Zexion was looking upwards in a failed attempt to see what the sitarist was doing, while Roxas was just smiling, reaching up and ruffling the dirty blonde's mullet. Zexion cleared his throat.

"There, you've seen them. May I have my sketchbook back now?" Roxas nodded and handed the bluenette the sketchbook.

"They're great, Zexion." Zexion scratched the back of his head.

"Glad you think they look good." Demyx, who had now also finished looking at the pictures, handed the book back and smiled.

"You kidding? They're awesome! Especially the last one!"

"Yeah, you should draw us altogether like that again." Zexion nodded and grinned a bit.

"Perhaps I will."

.o.O.o.

A/N- those flashbacks that Zexion was having in the beginning are refrences to my previous ZekuRoku stories. If any of them sounded intresting to you, here are the names if you want to go read them.

1st flashback- Matters Of Age

2nd flashback- A Sick Day

3rd flashback- Piano Keys and Sitar Strings

4th flashback- The Things Hair Can Hide

5th flashback- A Virgin By Any Other Name

6th flashback- Being a Test Subject

thanks for reading, please review. Praise and constructive criticism always welcome. Flames will be given to Axel to burn toast at breakfast time. :3


End file.
